Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II
by WingedWonder524
Summary: This what I think was running through Galen Marek's mind during The Force Unleashed II trailer. First fan fiction.


OK, first off, this is my VERY FIRST story. I have never done this before, but I have read my fair share of fan fictions here on . I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm only human.

Anyways, I just recently watched the trailer for Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II and I must say that it is AMAZING! Its a must watch. So, I decided that I should finally write my own little piece of fan fiction and chose to portray some of Galen Marek/Star Killers thoughts through most of the trailer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Start Wars: The Force Unleashed or any of its characters.

* * *

I could hear their voices.

His was sick and statistical, the other's was wise and calm. Both on two completely different paths. One, a ruthless Sith Lord and the other a patient Jedi Master.

Their voices were haunting as they rotted day after day in my empty thoughts. I was soon hoping that it would come to the sound of a piercing ring, for surely that would be less painful then their confliction. My confliction.

I kept my pace, swaying side to side as I came down the narrow grated corridor.

"_Death is a natural part of life." _The wise one spoke.

Soon, came the sound I desperately feared of hearing. Slow shallow intakes and outtakes of breath through an old worn down machine like structure.

"_Foolishly you hold to hope for the life you once had." _Damn the man.

Just the thought was bringing me to the brink of pure anger. I could feel the Force rising within me. It was strong and overpowering.

"_Let go of everything you fear to lose, you must." _I thought I already had. I didn't choose this life. I was forced to leave my old life and perish all thoughts and wants of childhood. I was to use my hatred and anger towards Vader for the dark side to feed off of and twist me into a mindless killer.

"_You think you have a purpose, a destiny." _I do and you robbed me of that privilege.

"_Uncertain and fearful you are." _They were coming faster.

"_You are but a shadow in your form of self."_

"_Confused you have become." _It wouldn't stop. I was leaning violently from side to side contorting my face into rage.

"_Weak and misguided."_

"_Hide not from yourself."_

"_Accept the certainty."_

"_Confront you fear." _I was flexing my muscles, feeling the force flow threw me as one. I froze.

"_That all is lost!" _

STOP!

"_Will I ever see you again?" _That voice, sweet and soothing, came to my attention and hit me like a huge tidal wave. I let go of the force and heard the sound of metal crashing and clinging with metal. I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

I purged my mind and body of all thoughts and emotions and prepared myself for what was to come. The door opened with a whooshing sound as my partially guarded face was invaded by a harsh blue light.

Lowering my hood, I paused and slightly smirked. Making my way out into the center of the arena, the large crowd roared in delight and praise. I was to become the beast's next unfortunate victim, or so they thought. I only knew for myself that the beast was to become the unfortunate victim.

It soon became deathly quiet as the piercing screams of a dieing rancor could be heard and was flung into the air, landing next to me as its lifeless body skidded to a halt. The arena erupted into a cheer once more.

Looking over to the opening where the rancor was thrown from, the earthquake steps of a giant beast, that was unknown to me, could be seen coming out of the shadows.

This was my moment of truth, to prove myself. To show myself to a world that still thinks of me as dead.

Throwing off my cape I quickly charged my Force lighting. The beast seemed to grow larger as it oddly looked to me, snarling.

The lighting crawled up my arms as I could feel it lift every hair on my neck.

The massive beast came quickly towards me only to be met by the lighting I pushed into his direction.

I grinded my teeth. I snarled. I screamed as I drowned in hatred and rage and I didn't fight it this time.

"_Uncertain your future is. Find yourself, you must."_

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D I'd like to know what you think and of course, ask for the awesome constructive criticism. I'm sure I need it.


End file.
